This invention relates to colored fluorescent display lamp assemblies and, more particularly, to a fluorescent lamp assembly having a plurality of differently colored fluorescent luminouse parts arranged for selective lighting on and off to achieve image display with variably colored light.
The colored fluorescent display lamp assemblies of the kind referred to may be effectively applied, for example, to an image display device, fluorescent variable-color lamp device and the like for realizing fully variably colored display, illumination and the like.